superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Cinderella (1950 film) Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Distributed by R.K.O. Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"Cinderella" *From the Original Classic by: Charles Perrault *Color by Technicolor *A Famous Studios Production *With the Voice Talents of: Ilene Woods as Cinderella, Eleanor Audley as Lady Tremaine, Verna Felton as Fairy Godmother, Rhoda Williams as Drizella Tremaine, James Macdonald as Jaq and Gus, Luis Van Rooten as King and Grand Duke *With the Additional Voice Talents of: Lucille Bliss as Anastasia Tremaine, Jeffrey Stone, Mike Douglas as Prince Charming (singing voice), William Phipps as Prince Charming, Marion Darlington, Earl Keen, John Woodbury, Lucille Williams, June Foray as Lucifer, Thurl Ravenscroft, Clint McCauley, June Sullivan, Helen Seibert, Betty Lou Gerson as the Narrator *Live Action Models: Eleanor Audley, Don Barclay, Claire Du Brey, Helene Stanley, Jeffrey Stone, Rhoda Williams *Assistant Directors: Mike Holoboff, Larry Lansburgh, Ted Sebern *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Donald Halliday *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Copyright MCML Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 14083 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound System *Musical Direction: Oliver Wallace, Paul Smith *Songs by: Mack David, Jerry Livingston, Al Hoffman *Orchestrations: Joseph Dubin, Edward H. Plumb *Music Arranger: Lyn Murray - Vocals *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Story and Styling: William Peed, Erdman Penner, Ted Sears, Winston Hibler, Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Kenneth Anderson, Joe Rinaldi, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Layout: Mac Stewart, Tom Codrick, Lance Nolley, Don Griffith, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Charles Philippi, Thor Putnam, Xavier Atencio, Sual Bass *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, Claude Coats, John Hench, Don DaGradi *Backgrounds: Brice Mack, Ralph Hulett, Dick Anthony, Art Riley, Ray Huffine, Merle Cox, Thelma Witmer, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Directing Animators: Eric Larson, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery, Wolfgang Reitherman, Ward Kimball, Ollie Johnston, Marc Davis, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Don Lusk, Hugh Fraser, Bill Justice, Art Stevens, Fred Moore, Judge Witaker, Robert Clampett, Tim Burton, Marvin Woodward, George Nicholas, Phil Duncan, Hal King, Harvey Toombs, Cliff Nordberg, Hal Ambro, Ken O'Brien, Richard Williams Studios, Edwin Aardal, Blaine Gibson, Jerry Hathcock, Dan MacManus, John McManus, Charles A. Nichols *Assistant Animator: Iwao Takamoto *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Josh Meador, Jack Boyd *Assistant Editor & Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutting: Jim Wilkinson *Producers: Walt Disney, Fred Qrimby *Written by: Maurice Rapf *Directors: Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi *Production Supervision: Ben Sharpsteen *Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Category:Famous Studios Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G Category:ABC Weekend Movies